


Time Stood Still for just a Moment

by ClintsFlint



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, steins gate ova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClintsFlint/pseuds/ClintsFlint
Summary: After all the time travel is over, all that's left is incomplete feelings and unfinished "I love you" 's. In a world where assistants and mad scientists can finally see what's been there the whole time.





	Time Stood Still for just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Takes directly after the OVA of the original Steins gate!

“Close your eyes and I’ll show you.”

The kiss was just as perfect as he remembered, soft and timid, her hands clutched tightly around his lapels. He kept his eyes closed as that second turned into an eternity. She pulled away slowly and he opened his eyes to find Kurisu looking down at the ground, her cheeks the shade of the setting sun. 

“That color is a good look on you” he said with a smirk, trying not to obviously show that she’d nearly knocked him off of his feet. 

“Oh shut it” she snapped back, her hands clutching tighter to my jacket as more blood rushed to her cheeks. 

“If you insist on me shutting up there is a very obvious solution to your dilemma-“

“Oh don’t even think about it! I only did it because you pressured me for an answer.”

“Pressured you? I merely asked you how you felt and you didn’t even give me a real answer!”

“Oh so that wasn’t real enough for you?” She yelled back, clearly irritated. He snapped back into reality.

“You’re always enough, Kurisu,” He murmured softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He swallowed his nerves and cupped her cheeks, praying that she couldn’t feel his hands shaking. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

She didn’t pull away, a good sign. He thought to himself, so he pushed forward until their bodies began to lean together. He tried to convince himself that she couldn’t hear his heart beating violently in his chest. But she slowly moved her arms around him, and he followed. 

The kisses went from light to intense, never crossing into territory that was too unknown as the sun set under the horizon. Noses poked into eyes and giggles and apologies were made. They spent their time stranded on the highway talking in Kurisu’s car, laughing and talking. Okabe was learning about this timeline’s Kurisu, the true Kurisu. 

“Okabe!” Suddenly the screeching of tires brought us out of our little pocket of stopped time and back into reality. A taxi made what seemed to be an illegal u-turn and parked directly behind us. We squinted into the light to see who they were, damn bastards had their brights on. A small shadowed figure emerged backed by the night sky. 

“How did you find us?” Kurisu exclaimed as Mayuri ran to give her a hug over the side of her car. 

“After both of you disappeared without saying goodbye we thought you both went crazy so I decided to go searching!” Mayuri exclaimed, not seeming to realize how dangerous taking a cab alone at night could’ve been. Okabe placed his fingers on his furrowed brow and took a deep breath before following them both to the cab. We all huddled into the back seat and called a tow truck for Kurisu’s car. 

Mayuri talked the whole ride home, but Okabe wasn’t listening. Kurisu was squished in-between the both of them, her arm brushing against his sending butterflies through his system. They both tried to ignore the other, but in the end, even Okabe had to admit it wasn’t a bad ride. 

\---------------

Goodnights were exchanged as everyone went to their respective motel rooms. Okabe was left outside since Daru still claimed the bed in their room. He looked out onto the balcony, surprisingly content. 

“Hey.” He turned around to see Kurisu standing in her doorway only a few feet away. 

“What’s up?”

“You’ll catch a cold if you stand out here” she said, diligently staring down the horizon.

“Afraid of the dark are we? Or maybe don’t like being alone without a mad scientist keeping watch?” he exclaimed with a smirk.

“You’re completely insufferable.” She huffed as she turned back into her room without closing her door. I slowly followed her inside, making sure to maintain my aura of confidence. I rounded the corner to see her toss me a drink as she sat on her bed. I sat next to her, our arms farther apart than they were on the taxi ride home. We sat in silence for a while. It’s comfortable, Okabe actually finds it quite soothing. He never was one for small talk unless it stimulated his senses. But every conversation with Kurisu, well- they were all fascinating to him. As he was lost in his thoughts suddenly something touched his hand. He flinched away, only to fins Kurisu flinching back her hand as well. 

“Oh um, sorry I didn’t know-“he stumbled over his words.

“No, it’s fine” she stammered back. She put her hand back down on the bed. Well that was awkward. Okabe took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of hers and he felt her nearly flinch away again. The sensation of her nearly burned his skin as their fingers moved to intertwine. It was so simple, yet so intimate. Okabe could feel the blood pulsing through his body as his other hand gripped his trousers to keep the rest of his body in check. 

“So-“ Kurisu broke the silence, “What are we?” She sounded so scared, so innocent, the opposite of her usual confident self. He swallowed nervously. 

“I think that question is for you to decide. I know what I want, but I’ve lived so differently than you, with you even. Everything that happens, I’m going to let you lead.” Kurisu looked up at him, her eyes wide in amazement. 

“I… I don’t know what to say, Okabe” 

“You don’t have to say anything” Her eyes were so filled with hope, and confusion. He could see her brain working, finding the best solution to the problem at hand. A scientist even in romance. The corner of his mouth turned up at the thought of that, and she caught the movement. He saw her eyes harden in determination and he knew she’d made her decision. He braced himself for any answer, yes? No? Never? What could it be!

Amidst his panic she leaned forward and kissed him again, her arms wrapping around him. Her kiss was her decision. 

“You don’t like to say how you feel, do you?” he bantered as she pulled back for a breath. 

“You should try it sometime” she smirked back, a playful look in her eye. Suddenly Okabe knew his answer too. 

He slammed their lips together almost too hard and she gasped. He put everything he felt into his kiss, how his hands moved around her back to pull her closer. His hands entangled in her hair as she clung to his sides. He wasn’t sure who started it, but soon their kiss deepened as their tongues slipped together. His hands began to trail across her sides and down her arms. The feel of her clothes sending lightning across his nerves and a fog to his brain. He felt her hands run through his hair, a feeling he never wanted to forget. 

“May I?” She whispered so lightly he nearly missed it. Her hands were on his lab coat, her question so apprehensive because she knew what she was starting. The fog cleared from his brain momentarily as he realized what she meant, and he nodded. She slowly pulled his coat down exposing his arms. He did the same with her jacket, each movement intensely intimate. He kissed her again as their jackets fell to the floor, their hands too scared to move on.

Her hands finally made it to the hem of his t-shirt and he instinctively grabbed her hand to stop her. Okabe was confident in many things: his intellect, his bantering skills, but he was not confident in his appearance as a person, or his romance skills for that matter. She squeezed his hand and looked up at him, and he knew she understood him. He squeezed her hand back and she slowly lifted his shirt above his head revealing his pale chest. She touched him with her fingertips and his back arched slightly to the sensation. 

His heart pounded wildly as he went to unbutton her shirt. He couldn’t look away as a light blue bra was revealed. She froze up as he pushed her shirt down her arms to reveal her gorgeous, porcelain skin. He was in total awe. She was the most beautiful woman, person, anything he’d ever seen in his life. 

“I didn’t stare at you, perv” she stammered towards the wall as Okabe snapped back up to her face.

“U-um sorry” He still couldn’t look her in the eye. They were both such virgins this was embarrassing. Come on Okobe, you can do this! He looked back, steadying himself to bring back the fire they had lost in their awkward moment when-

“Oh” he squeaked. He gripped the sheets speechless as her bra fell to the floor. She giggled at his reaction despite her extreme embarrassment. 

“I was sure you wouldn’t have been able to figure it out within the next hour so I did it myself” she said with a grin. He glared back with no real comeback, mostly because she was right.

He lifted his hand to touch her shoulder, moving his hand as she had down his chest. He felt her shiver as he reached her sides. Her hands now moved with his across untouched skin. Okabe lightly brushed her auburn hair back and kissed her neck. The moan that escaped her lips raced down Okabe's spine as he kissed down her neck to her collar, he even dared to kiss her breast as she began to shake in his hands. He leaned back up to see her face flushed red and her mouth slightly open, and he knew he looked the same. Suddenly what was happening finally settled in his fog addled mind.

“So…” Okabe said with a fake cough to cover his nervousness. “Do you have a, um,”

“A what?” She asked confused.

“You know,” he was searching for words, anything more eloquent. God he never thought he’d have to ask this question. Why wasn’t he prepared, he was prepared for everything else! She tilted her head, an annoyed glint in her eye replacing the one of ecstasy. God damn it Okabe you’re ruining the mood! 

“A condom” he blurted out. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“No I don’t! I wasn’t expecting this!” She exclaimed. Suddenly Okabe was wracking his brain for ideas. Were American convenience stores open this late? Did they stop this now? “…but I’m on the pill so it should be fine” she mumbled. He looked at her aghast for a moment, then he chuckled.

“My my, who would’ve ever guessed that our little Kristina-“

“I’m putting my shirt back on.”

“No no please!” He quickly backtracked. She grudgingly looked up at him, obviously not appreciating the jab at her attempt to save the night. Suddenly she grabbed the hem of his boxers. 

“You first, genius” he gulped. He’d done this to himself. He help her get his boxers off as he became extremely self-conscious over, well, everything. As he was distracted she slipped her panties off. They sat there for a second, for the first time ever both fully exposed to the other. It was poetic in a way. He lifted his hand to cup her face and she leaned into his touch. 

“Are you okay with this?” he whispered quietly. She nodded once and he felt the nervousness in his stomach grow. “You know, I guess you could say i-it’s my first time and I don’t know how long I’ll last, or if I’ll hurt you and I just thought I should tell you-“ he cut himself off once he realized Kurisu was…laughing?

“Idiot, anyone could’ve known this was your first time” he was about to interject with a retort as she continued, “And whatever happens, I’ll be happy. Because I have no idea what I’m doing either.” The tension in the room lifted with her reassurance and he kissed her with a smile on his lips. He lined himself up with her, a look of concentration on his face as he began to slide in to what he really, really hoped was the right place. 

His body lit up as he had never felt anything before in his life. She gasped and he stopped realizing she was in pain. She kept nodding, he wasn’t sure if it was to Okabe or to herself, but he continued so slowly he had to force himself not to come on his first thrust. He slid in and out testing different angles, watching her face scrunch up in pain as we learned together. Okabe’s knuckles turned white as he concentrated everything on watching her reactions. Then suddenly her eyes opened, her teeth no longer clenched in concentration as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His eyes closed as she kissed him. It was a deep, slow kiss that spread across his body like ink. He began to move again while her hips moved in time with his as they found their rhythm. The room was filled with their breathing as their bodies intertwined, his cock sliding in and out of her, his mind racing with everything and nothing at the same time. His hips began to thrust faster, he was so enveloped in her that the only thing he could feel was her. 

“Kurisu” he breathed, his arms circling under her holding her close to him. She gasped, her hands grasping desperately at his back as he breathed her name over and over. He came with a gasp, holding her so closely to him as his body convulsed into her. He nearly collapsed onto her, barely keeping it together as he gasped for breath. She ran her fingers through his hair as he finally looked up, a big dopey grin spread across his face. Kurisu giggled.

“You look like a mess” 

“You should look in a mirror, princess” he laughed back. He kissed her gently, his body completely spent, but he still felt a fire in how she kissed as she desperately tugged at his back with her hands. 

Shit! He came and she didn’t…think Okabe think! He couldn’t go another round, he was too old for that fast of a turnaround. He roughly grabbed her sides and slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped in surprise as he took the lead, running his hands down her body, only hesitating a second before he rubbed her nipple between his fingers. She gasped, a light moan escaping her lips. 

His confidence rose as he licked her sides, listening to her breathing as he moved farther down her chest to her hips. He knew what he wanted to do, but damn he had no idea what he was doing. Now he was wishing Daru, hell wishing that anyone had told him how to go down on a girl, but today was the day to learn by practice. 

His head was between her legs as he licked her thighs, she trembled under his touch as he leaned closer to her. His tongue flicked her clit, her hands fisting the bed next to her as the sensation coursed through her body. He smiled slyly as he began to move his tongue around in circles, her body squirming to his touch as his mouth found every combination needed to make her moan. He wouldn’t say he had any talent to say the least, but he would brag that he was a fast learner. She stifled her moans as her legs began to shake around him.

He wanted to hear her say his name. He let his hands trail up her sides as her own hands settled in his hair, unashamedly pulling him closer to her. His hand moved back to her clit and he began to run circles around it as he licked. She bit down on her hand to prevent a scream, he felt her body begin to convulse under him as she came. 

“O-Okabe!” She moaned around her hand as her body arched then began to relax, her other hand untangling itself from his abused hair. Okabe sat up on his heels, wiping his mouth to hide his smug grin.   
He laid down next to her, holding her hand as she opened her eyes to look at him. 

“Hey” she whispered. 

“Hey” he smiled back, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. 

“Not too bad…for a virgin” she sneered. 

“Excuse you! That is not a valid insult anymore, the great Hououin Kyouma is now an experienced romanticist!”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say expert.”

“Oh wouldn’t you miss ‘moaning my name in a crowded motel’” she punched me in the shoulder for that one, but it was worth it. 

The night went on slowly as they fell asleep together. His arms wrapped around her, her body impossibly close to his. Deep into the night when the room was still, he swore he heard a whisper. A whisper so light he could barely make it out, but his heart felt truly content in that moment. 

“I love you too. Okabe.”


End file.
